


No where to go but up...

by The_Grimm234



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grimm234/pseuds/The_Grimm234
Summary: After a crash leaves Andy devastated, he begins to question the words that put him there. Perhaps Andy isn’t as straight as he thinks...
Relationships: Andy Bernard/Erin Hannon, Andy Bernard/Oscar Martinez, Andy Bernard/Oscar Martinez/Brian, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Ryan Howard/Kelly Kapoor
Kudos: 19





	1. The road to Scranton

The road to Scranton would be a bumpy one, especially with an antsy Erin in the car. She seemed unsatisfied with the excuse Andy used to break up with Jessica, not to mention the whole situation was an awkward one.

”Hey Erin wanna listen to some tunes?” Andy inquired after seeing Erin in a downtrodden expression.

”No thanks Andy, I don’t feel like listening to your college a Capella group right now...” she replied, not at all making an effort to cover up her disappointment.

”Really? You love our music, what’s wrong Erin?”

”it’s nothing Andy, I just need a refresher, that was a pretty awkward situation back there...”

”Indeed it was, Erin, indeed it was...”

A couple more minutes went by as the two sat in the car in complete silence before Andy decided to break it.

”At least we can kiss now!” Andy said excitedly, though it was also an attempt to rid the car of the elephant’s presence.

They leaned towards each other and made a half-hearted attempt at a kiss, while Andy had trouble keeping his eyes on the road.

”Okay that’s it!” Andy said after a couple more minutes of silence, “I need to go right those wrongs, we’re turning around and I’m going to tell Jessica the truth this time!”

”Oh, Andy you don’t have have to, don’t worry about it, we can’t make a U-Turn here anyways...”

”Trust me Erin I’ll just be really quick we can make the turn no problem.”

”Andy wait this is dangerous”

”Erin” Andy stared deep into Erin’s dazzling eyes, all he could think about was how much he wanted to be with her at that moment, “I love you.” Unfortunately, Andy had also notice the moving reflection in her eyes.

”Andy, I- LOOK OUT!”

Erin’s cries were too late, while making the U-Turn Andy has taken his eyes off the road, and a truck was barreling down the road straight towards them.


	2. The New Manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert notices Andy’s absence in the office, and must make a decision.

_Robert,_

_Andy hasn’t been in for a couple of days now and no one has heard anything from him, don’t you think we should have an acting manager for the time being until Andy comes back?_

_\- Jim_

Jim had left this note on the conference room table so Robert would see it as soon as he came in this morning, no one else had the guts to do it and Dwight couldn’t be bothered so it was up to Jim the be the responsible one for the time being.

Half an hour later and Robert had arrived at the branch, late as always. Another half an hour, and Robert hadn’t said anything about the note Jim left in the conference room, though Robert had been pacing around in there for a while.

”Maybe he’s just debating who to chose, Jim?” Pam had taken notice of Jim’s back and forth looks at the conference room, “He can’t stay in there all day, we’ll just ask him about the note when he leaves.”

Half a moment later and the door opened, Robert hesitates for a second, still pondering what to say, until finally he made a decision, “Kevin, you’re and accountant and you’ve seen the numbers, which department do you think has a surplus of employees?”

Kevin, put on the spot, panicked and immediately blurted our “Uhhh, sales?”

”Sales? Would you mind expanding upon this statement?”

”Sure I guess,” Kevin managed in his usual slow manner, “I guess I’ve always thought that since they have so many they could do without a one...?”

Robert noticed the hesitation, however before he could reply, Oscar took the stage.

”Robert if I may interject, it has always been accounting that has had the surplus, we noticed this long before Sabre bought the company and even when the Stamford branch merged, we never thought a third account was necessary, wouldn’t you agree Angela?”

”Certainly Oscar, you are correct.”

”Well I suppose it’s settled then,” Robert concluded, “we’ll have someone from accounting temporarily work as the acting manager until we have and update from the ever so silent Andy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the timeline is funky but the cast hadn’t questioned Andy’s absence up till now, about three days since anyone has heard from him.


	3. Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the crash, Andy wakes up in the hospital.

“So what did the truck driver have to say about the crash?”

”Faulty breaks, though a U-Turn wouldn’t have been permitted in that area anyways”

* * *

Andy woke in a cold sweat to a beeping monitor, which seemed in tune with the frantic beat of his heart. The room he resided in was adorned with cheap decorations and a small table with a vacant flower vase on it. The room he resided in was one of a hospital, Andy felt horrible, he legs wouldn’t move, as if they were filled with sand, and his chest was heavy, like someone had placed a weight on it. The nightstand and the table were filled with envelopes and baskets of canned goods.

Seconds later, a woman in a nurse outfit opened the door, which startled Andy, as he was not expecting any visitors, though it was customary for a nurse to check in on a patient frequently.

”Ah, sleeping beauty wakes...” The woman said in in soothing yet joking manner.

Andy attempted to reply, but his mouth wouldn’t move they way he wanted it to and instead the response he had intended to make fame out both muffled and slurred.

”Don’t try to speak right now, you’ve been asleep for a couple of weeks and most coma patients take a while to get used to... well... you know, being awake. I know you probably have some questions but the doctor can answer them soon, I’ll have him sent in as soon as possible.”

It was about an hour before the doctor had entered the room, and by then another attendant had come by to replace the flowers in the vase.

The doctor was a sharp young man, whose voice was similar to that of the narrator of Threat level midnight, Stanley Hudson.

”So you were in the driver’s seat of a crashed Prius, identified as Andy Bernard, afterwards your emergency contact, Jim ‘Tuna’ Halpert, as was written anyways, recommended that you be transferred here, to Scranton Pennsylvania’s Moses Taylor Hospital, nod if you are following?” Andy quickly give the response the doctor wanted, and the doctor continued with his story. “You suffered severe cranial trauma and were comatose, the lady in the passenger seat of the Prius was identified as Erin Hannon, are you familiar with her?” Andy once again nodded in reply. “Well, the aforementioned Erin Hannon was dead by the time paramedics reached the scene, I’m very sorry if she was someone close to you. I’ll leave you to grieve, it’s getting late so I’ll be back early tomorrow morning so we can begin discussing your rehab process.”

The doctor promptly left the room and Andy sat stunned, unable to move or speak properly he felt helpless. That night, Andy couldn’t sleep, which was ironic because that’s all he had been doing the past month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... Erin died...

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction begins in season 8, episode 20, but without Nellie.


End file.
